


Courageous boy

by zanderskyward



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Canon Trans Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gore, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mutilation, Transphobia, chapter 73
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki just wants to end the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courageous boy

**Author's Note:**

> Protect this kid, please.

The stench of blood was thick and dangerous, running droplet by droplet on the floor like a snake making its way to its prey. His eyes opened suddenly, the heartbeat in his throat drumming like a funeral marching song.

He was alive. Alive alive _alive_.

Mutsuki’s monsters danced through his head while the disorientation of exhaustion, blood loss and a beating confused his mind. Was he in his house? In a cave? Was the man talking to himself in the room his father or yet another copy of him? The answer came too quickly. It was too real.

This couldn’t be happening again.

And yet there he was, powerless and taken away physically and mentally to a place he didn’t want to be once again. Burning quietly, a helpless anger bore through his chest as breathing became difficult with unwanted sobs and whimpers. There was no thought left to think of his friends anymore.

_Please let this be a bad dream._

The flowers on his head wore him like a crown full of needles. He, now more than in any other moment, felt more disconnected from his own body than ever before. Even when his father broke him to pieces he could not ever replace later, even when that mad man chopped his arms and legs. The thing was that he was beginning to doubt himself.

But he was not a woman, was he?

Torso lied like his father and many others had lied. He just hadn’t found yet a way to not believing them when they tore at his clothes and called him names. He closed his eyes as a strange, tired sigh left him feeling empty, with a hole in his heart or his soul. Before, nobody had saved him but himself, and he didn’t expect something different to happen now. Bravery was not a word to be used with him; survival was.

And maybe, just maybe, he could be courageous. But fighting was _so_ damn difficult.

 


End file.
